


There for You

by Sams_Princess



Series: Lean On Me [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Daddy Sam, Diapers, Infantilism, Little Charlie, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nurse Meg, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Fic, bottles, papa cas, poorly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: TIMESTAMP!!Dean falls ill and its up to his Daddies to help him feel better.





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/gifts).



> Timestamp guys!!  
> I've been looking forward to this one!!  
> So, this was supposed to be completely different to what i had planned it to be!! Poorly Dean was supposed to be a bratty Dean, but then he just turned out to be a really poorly babe and I just couldn't make him bratty!! So, that's another timestamp you should get soon (becuase I still have the bratty scene written!!)  
> And it was only supposed to be 2kish.... not 6k+. So enjoy!!  
> I hope you like this one!!

It was hot.

Too hot.

There were too many blankets.

Too many clothes.

He felt suffocated.

His tummy hurt.

He felt sick.

The gurgling in his stomach turned to much worse.

He couldn’t help it.

It was squishy and warm in his diaper.

He didn’t like it.

He needed Daddy.

He needed Papa.

He screamed.

He cried.

“Hey, hey.”

 _Daddy_.

Dean started chanting his name in a mantra. He clutched onto the man tightly when he was lifted, not wanting to be put down even for a second. He needed to close, despite how hot he was; he needed the warmth and security from his Daddy.

“Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you, Dean.”

Dean wasn’t oblivious to the subtle hand on his forehead, or the worried grumble that vibrated through his Daddy’s chest.

“Come on baby; let’s get into a fresh diaper.”

Dean only just about let Daddy place him on the changing mat, but that was only because he didn’t want to feel the cooling muck on his skin any longer; and it was making him itch now.

“Oh, honey-bee.”

 _Papa_.

Dean let out a fresh wail of cries. Papa. That was his Papa.

“Shh, shh. Come on baby, stay still. Papa’s here.”

And he was, as Daddy cleaned him up as best he could, Papa held his hand and continued to whisper sweet nothings to him.

“I’m sorry, baby boy,” Daddy muttered, throwing the dirty, smelly diaper into the pail beside him. “I know it’s late, but this is a job only a bath will sort.

“No,” Dean whined, turning his head from side to side at the thought.

“I know,” Daddy soothed. He and Papa conversed for a moment, but Dean couldn’t follow their conversation in his state.

Papa placed a chaste kiss to his forehead, and then he left. Dean screamed after him, wanting him to come back, but he didn’t.

Daddy shushed him, and comforted him as best he could, picking him up gently. Dean clutched tightly to him with an iron-like grip, scared that Daddy was going to leave him too.

“Papa’s coming back, Dean,” Daddy tried to reassure. “He’s gone to get Dean some medicine. He’s coming back. Come on; let’s get you in the bath, baby.”

When Daddy deposited Dean into the lukewarm bath water he’d run, Dean shivered and continued to howl. He was now freezing. He could swear he was a block of ice.

Even though it was a quick bath, Daddy did let him have a plastic boat and a rubber ducky to play with. But Dean just held onto them tightly, feeling too icky to play with them at all. He just wanted his Daddy and Papa; they would make him feel so much better.

Papa appeared in the doorway, just as Daddy was wrapping a soft, fluffy towel around Dean. He said something to Daddy about Charlie and putting her back to bed.

He stopped crying long enough to let Daddy pat him dry. And while Daddy was wrapping a thicker, more absorbent diaper around him, Papa mumbled sweet nothings as he gently slid something into his ear. It made Dean scream, and he struggled, wriggling to get away. But Sam held him still.

Dean could tell they were trying to reassure him, but he couldn’t hear the words over his own screams. There was a loud beep in his ear, and finally the thing was taken away.

“40.4oC, Sam,” Papa worried, putting the thermometer on the shelf above the changing mat, putting it out of sight of Dean.

Dean didn’t know what that meant, but from the look of worry that his Daddy and Papa shared, he knew it couldn’t be good.

“Papa,” He wailed desperately, holding out his hands towards the man, hoping that he would understand his silent request.

Papa did and he was soon being cradled in Papa’s arms. He continued to sob, but not as loudly as Daddy offered him his blanket.

“Oh, Dean,” Papa whispered, sounding like he was going to cry too. “You’re just a bit poorly at the minute my babe, aren’t you?”

Dean didn’t respond. He turned his head into the crook of Papa’s arm and hid himself with his blanket. He felt a little better after the bath, but his tummy was still sore and he was still freezing. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

But that wasn’t the case. Daddy said something about medicine again, and suddenly there was a spoon with orange liquid measured out coming towards him.

No! Dean didn’t want that! No! He struggled, and pushed it away, turning his head in the opposite direction. The medicine ended up all over Dean’s cheek and blanket. They tried again, but the outcome was the same.

Daddy said something to him about the medicine making him feel better, but Dean did not want anything in his tummy. He heard his Papa suggest putting it in a bottle, but they seemed to agree that Dean wasn’t going to take it anyway – plus they didn’t have any dissolvable tablets to put in a bottle.

Dean thought he’d got away with it, but he was quickly placed back on the changing mat. And that’s when Dean really struggled. He knew what was about to happen. Daddy had to hold his arms to his side and Papa finally managed to slip the spoon into the boy’s mouth, and he kept it in there till Dean reluctantly swallowed.

As soon as the medicine was gone, he was back in Papa’s arms, crying even more. He could feel his tummy gurgling. He didn’t want the medicine to be rejected by his stomach; he really didn’t want it to make a reappearance.

He did calm down some, but then his blanket was taken away. He screamed again, wailing and fighting.

His blanket.

That was his blanket.

He needed his blanket.

He was given it back just as quickly. What he failed to realise that Daddy had swapped the sticky-with-medicine for a matching replacement that Daddy and Papa had in case of emergencies like this.

Papa started rocking Dean gently, and Dean knew that the man was trying to get him back to sleep; but the rocking was making him feel even worse. He felt like he was going to be sick. He fought the position and the movements. Luckily, Papa seemed to know what he was trying to say and communicate and ceased all movements.

“Oh, baby boy,” Papa shushed, slowly and carefully walking over to the armchair. He sat down, being wary not to jostle the poor babe too much. He cuddled Dean closer, but made no move to try and rock him.

Daddy then handed Papa a bottle of water. Dean was tired and he just wanted to sleep. He didn’t want a bottle. He didn’t want anything in his tummy; the medicine was bad enough.

“Daddy? Papa?”

Daddy and Papa both turned to look at the doorway where the familiar, watery, worried voice was coming from.

“What’s wrong with Dean-Bean, Daddy?” She sniffled, wiping at her eyes.

Papa nodded silently at Daddy, and Daddy rushed to the girls’ aid, saying something about the baby being poorly. Dean watched as Daddy hoisted Charlie onto his hip and walked back out of the room with her, uttering something about how Dean was going to be okay.

Once they were gone, Papa smiled down sadly at his baby, and offered the boy the water. Dean was tired of fighting, and he took a sip or two, actually feeling grateful when it wet his mouth and removed the awful sour aftertaste left behind by the medicine. But he couldn’t take much more before his tummy started churning, and Papa put the bottle down on the small table beside the armchair.

Then he started singing, low and quiet. Dean could barely hear the words but being so close against the man’s bare chest meant that he felt every vibration. He hummed in appreciation, and snuggling in closer, wanting to feel more of it. Papa was warm and safe and filled with nothing but love for him. Although he felt poorly, sitting here with Papa was the best thing for him, he knew it.

-X-

As Cas tip-toed out of the nursery, having just put Dean back in his crib he ran into Sam who was just leaving Charlie’s room.

“Okay?” He asked, voice quiet. Sam nodded with a small smile.

“Yeah, she’s just worried about Dean, is all,” He explained. “She’s okay though – and fast asleep.”

“Dean is too,” Cas sighed as the two Daddies started descending back down the stairs to return to the film they had been watching before Dean had started crying for them.

“Poor babe,” Sam mumbled, and Cas could sense the heartbreak they were sharing. They were feeling so helpless and quite frankly, they felt like the bad guys having to force their poor boy to take the medicine like that. “I’ll go out first thing and get some dissolvable tablets for his bottles. I don’t want to go through that again.”

“I’ll text Meg,” Cas thought out loud. “She might have some.”

Sam nodded and sat back down on the couch. He grabbed the TV remote, ready to restart the film. But he didn’t just yet.

“D’ya think it’s just a bug?” Sam questioned.

“Could be,” Cas nodded. He was cut up about it too but seeing Sam like this was making it worse. Sam was usually calm and collected throughout any situation. “Maybe it’s just a one off, and he’ll be better in the morning.”

They agreed that the boy was going to be just fine, and that sleep was the best thing for him at the moment. They decided that they would try not to worry for the time being and they finally settled down to watch the rest of their film.

They didn’t get even 40 minutes into it when the baby monitor on the coffee table lit up. The boys cry was so loud that they could even hear it from downstairs, without the help of the baby monitor.

“What time is it?” Cas asked, as he stood up.

“It’s only just gone 10,” Sam muttered, looking at the clock on the mantlepiece.

“It’s going to be a long night,” Cas sighed, already heading out the room and up the stairs. “Lock up Sam – let’s have an early night. God knows we’re going to need it.”

When Cas entered the nursery, Dean’s crying got worse. The boy was sat up in his crib, with big, fat tears rolling down his face. He tried to struggle to his knees, holding out his arms to Cas, but he didn’t make it far. The blanket he was holding in his hand was also under his knee and it caused him to fall backwards. Cas rushed forward anyway, but seeing the boy nearly whack his head against the wooden bars made Cas’ heart jump into his throat.

“Oh Dean, honey-bee,” He cooed. “Papa’s here.”

“Papa, papa, papa, papa!”

The boy just continued to chant, the tumble having scared him too. Cas changed his diaper, frowning when he saw the loose bowel movement. His poor babe probably didn’t even have time to wake up properly before it had happened.

Luckily this time, it wasn’t as bad as the first time and Cas able to successfully clean him up with the wipes.

The boy was almost asleep again by the time Cas smoothed down the tabs of another thick diaper. He cradled the boy again and grabbed the bottle of water left over from earlier. He offered it to the babe, and was glad to see him latch on.

Dean sucked the water down slowly and steadily, his eyes closed more often than they were open. Eventually, he twisted his head away from the bottle. Cas let him, pleased to see that the baby had drank a quarter of the water. They would try again with fresh stuff later; they needed to keep him hydrated.

Dean fell asleep after that, and Cas led him carefully back in the crib.

Cas made his way to his own bedroom, to start his own restless night of sleep.

Dean didn’t sleep for more than 40 minutes at a time. He didn’t have man more messy diapers after the first two, but they did happen. And they thankfully hadn’t had any sick yet. The boy was so tired, and so poorly, but when Cas checked the boy’s temperature again after the third wake up call, he was pleased to note it had gone down slightly. So, that was something.

Neither Sam or Cas knew exactly what was going on with their boy. It was frustrating them; not because they weren’t getting sleep, but because there didn’t seem to be much they could do for the boy apart from comfort him and rock him back to seep. Dean was acting very young after all, much younger than he had been when they’d first put him to bed, and he didn’t mutter a single word other than ‘Daddy’ or ‘Papa’. So, Sam and Cas were getting nowhere when they tried to ask the boy what was wrong.

At around 1am, Cas gave up trekking back and forth between their room and the nursery and decided to bring the boy into bed with them. Sam didn’t protest and instead encouraged the idea, because it would plicate both of them if they knew their poorly babe was close right now. And they were hoping that the boy would benefit from being so close to his Daddies, that he would sleep a little better.

And it worked. For a while.

The three Winchester’s (because Charlie was still in her own bed, thankfully having slept through everything since the baby’s first upset) slept well for almost an hour and a half before Dean woke up again with another messy diaper.

It was around 4am, and Sam had barely had slept 3 hours. He was exhausted and still felt useless as he watched Cas try and rock the babe back to sleep. His husband was pacing the room, with Dean crying in his arms when the idea struck.

“How about a nap-time bottle?” He’d asked.

Cas looked at him like he was crazy. While it was a good idea, because the boy obviously, desperately needed sleep, it was also a bad one. The nap-time bottles were used a sort of ‘discipline’ and ‘reminder’ for when Charlie or Dean were big. If they used one now, poor Dean might think they were angry and upset with him for keeping them awake, and he may not call for them again during the night; it could chip away at the trust that they had worked so hard to build between them all.

They decided against the nap-time bottle idea, not wanting that at all; even though it was the worst-case scenario. They just had to continue to be there for Dean and help him through this as best they could.

And tomorrow, Dean would just have to put up with two naps, maybe three, over the next day or two, while he caught up with his missed sleep.

When 6am ticked round, Sam decided that enough was enough. He had managed to get another hour between Dean waking and he scooped the babe into his arms when he woke up for the umpteenth time. Cas blinked at them both as he pushed himself up.

“You okay with him?”

“Yeah,” Sam soothed, holding Dean tightly to his chest, hoping the security and safety of the hold would calm him some. It worked. “I’m going to get up with him. Keep him awake for a few hours, and then put him down for an early nap. Maybe keeping him awake will tire the poor babe out and he’ll be able to sleep longer than 30 minutes.”

“I’ll get up too,” Cas decided, not moving from the bed for a minute, letting a huge yawn escape him. It wasn’t a secret that neither Daddy had been able to get more than 4 hours sleep last night.

“No, no,” Sam ordered lightly. “Stay in bed, babe. You get a few hours and then we’ll sway when Dee goes for his nap. One of us needs to be functioning!”

Cas scoffed, chuckling at the light jab. But he didn’t argue. Instead, he flung his arm over his face and turned over.

Sam nodded his head, before hoisting Dean higher and getting a better hold of him and he stood up and left the room, just as Cas slipped back into a light sleep.

Dean settled down again quite quickly when they went downstairs after a diaper change. Sam hummed quietly, as he moved about in the kitchen. Dean hummed back, almost in appreciation and snuggled closer to Sam.

Sam knew that without a doubt Dean was going to be very little today. They were going to need bottles to feed the babe throughout the day, and they only had 1 pre-made bottle waiting in the fridge. So, to make things easier for himself, and to get this job done quicker, he started to lower Dean into the highchair.

But the babe didn’t like that.

He screamed, the tears starting again and he crawled and grabbed at Sam, wrapping his legs tighter around Sam’s waist and his arms around his neck, not letting go.

“Daddy!” He cried, bucking up and away from the highchair as much as he possibly could.

“Okay, okay,” Sam relented. He knew that he could force Dean into the highchair, but that just wasn’t fair at the moment. He was confused and poorly and just obviously needed his Daddy right now. “Daddy’s got you.”

He shushed Dean and bounced him slightly, relieved when the boy finally stopped the heart-wrenching sobs.

“Daddy’s sorry, my Prince. I guess Daddy’s got to do this one-handed, huh?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean nodded seriously, his pout seriously cute as he settled his head on Sam’s shoulder.

“You want a paci, baby?” Sam asked, moving over to the draw and pulling it open. They had left his other one in the bed with Cas. When Dean nodded slowly and carefully, Sam easily slipped one past the boy’s lips. Dean pulled on it nosily for a minute before even that quietened down.

Sam managed to get about 5 bottles made up, and while it took double the usual amount of time, he was happy that Dean was content, pressed up against him. Sam went about heating one up and put the rest in the fridge as he waited.

Dean wasn’t too happy when Sam tried to feed him the bottle, but he dutifully tried to suckle down what he could ever so slowly. When he could take no more, Sam relented. He put the bottle on the coffee table, took a sip of the juice he had poured himself and settled back on the couch, laying down and stretching out so that Dean was spread on top of him.

He switched the TV on and turned it over to the baby channel. He pointed out a few things to Dean and watched as the boy’s eyes followed the bright and happy shapes moving across the screen. He took to carding his hands through Dean’s hair, running his fingertips lightly over the boy’s scalp.

Within minutes, Dean was asleep.

Sam followed the babe’s example soon after.

-X-

“Papa?”

Cas slowly blinked his eyes open. He was disorientated for a minute, and he wondered what time it was. His thoughts drifted to Dean, and Sam, but then his eyes focused on the little girl in front of him.

“Mornin’, angel,” Cas mumbled, managing a smile for Charlie. He waved her closer, and the girl hurried to comply. When Cas threw the covers back, she climbed into the big bed excitedly and settled close to her Papa as Cas wrapped his arms around her.

“Is it morning already?” Cas asked, his tone a playful whine. Charlie laughed and tilted her head so she was looking at Cas.

“Yes Papa!” She exclaimed. “My tummy is rumbling!”

“Oh,” Cas feigned the shock. “Is that what that noise is? For a moment, I thought it was a bear!”

“No, Papa!” Charlie laughed, trying to stifle her giggles. “It’s breakfast time!”

“Noooo!” Cas threw his own head back and pouted much like his girl would do when she didn’t get her own way. It only made Charlie laugh more. “Five more minutes!”

“Papa! Papa, no!” Charlie wriggled around, her face lighting up at the play. Cas faked snoring, loudly and the little sat up, shaking Cas vigorously and demanding her get up.

“Okay, fine,” Cas pretended to sound annoyed, but Charlie only smiled back at him. “If you say so!”

When the covers were kicked off, Cas jumped out of bed with more energy than he truthfully had and held out his hand for Charlie to take. Cas made a pitstop at the bathroom, so Charlie could use the potty and once she had washed her hands they began their decent downstairs.

Cas didn’t fail to notice that it was silent on the lower level of the house, apart from the TV that was playing happy tunes quietly. He popped his head around the living room door and wasn’t surprised by the sight that greeted him. Charlie was though.

“Daddy’s asleep, Papa!” She exclaimed, whispering loudly. “And Dean-Bean too!”

“That’s right, angel,” Cas whispered back, a lot quieter than Charlie had. He brought his finger up to his lips to remind her to be very quiet, and she copied the action with big wide eyes.

Leaving the two sleeping beauties to their nap, Cas guided Charlie into the kitchen.

“We’re just going to have an easy breakfast today, Charlie-Boo,” He explained to her. “So, what would you like? Cereal or toast?”

“Toast please, Papa.”

Cas nodded and took the bread out of the bread bin and slipped two slices into the toaster. As he was putting on a pot of coffee, Charlie spoke up.

“Is Dean-Bean okay, Papa?”

Cas looked over his shoulder at her and was surprised to see such worry written in her body language.

“Oh Charlie,” He cooed, turning to give her his full attention. “Dean’s still a bit poorly. But Papa’s going to call Auntie Meg so she can check him over, and then he’s going to get all better. Don’t you worry about it!”

“He was crying lots Papa,” Charlie pointed out, still looking sad, but relaxed a bit at what Cas had just told her.

“He was,” Cas agreed. “He’s very little right now and needs lots of love and looking after until he’s all better!”

Cas went to continue, but Charlie cut across him.

“I can help!” She declared.

“Thank you, angel. That would be wonderful.”

The toast popped back up, behind him and Cas turned on instinct.

At the same time, a retching sound came from the living room, followed by Sam cursing and the baby crying.

Cas knew what had happened before he even entered the room. Sam and Dean were covered in vomit, with the majority of it over Sam’s chest, and dribbling down Dean’s chin.

“Oh dear,” Cas cooed gently, letting them both know he was here to help. Dean started chanting his name, and Sam looked relieved. It was obvious Sam hadn’t known what to do next, and Cas couldn’t blame him after what had just happened; that had to one heck of a wake up call.

“Come here, baby,” Cas shushed, taking the screaming babe into his arms, not caring that he was now getting sick all over himself.

Sam sat up slowly, careful to make sure that the vomit stayed on him and his clothes and didn’t go on the sofa. He managed to slide it off and rolled it up in a tight ball.

“I’ll go put Dee in the bath,” Cas informed Sam easily. Sam nodded as he stood, grimacing as he wiped at his neck, realising that some of the vomit was actually on his skin. And then Cas’ eyes fell on the little girl in the doorway of the living room, watching what was going on.

“Charlie,” Sam breathed, noticing her at the same time. The gentle call of her name caused her to break down into a gush of tears, and both Daddies stood dumbly for a moment, with both their little’s screaming.

“You see to Dean,” Sam ordered lightly, taking over the situation. “I’ve got Charlie.”

“Come on baby,” Cas cooed, not even stopping to agree with Sam about his decision. He left the room and walked up the stairs towards the bathroom.

-X-

“Hiya Clarence!”

“Meg,” Cas greeted, holding the door open wider for his sister-in-law to enter the house. “Thanks for coming. I know it’s your day off.”

“Nah, it’s nothing,” She promised him, picking up her first aid kit and walking into the house professionally. “You know I’m always on hand for you. You could have called me last night, Clarence, you know that.”

Cas shook his head.

“We were hoping sleep would sort it. And we didn’t actually have any vomiting until 8.30 this morning.

Cas closed the door as he spoke and then led Meg into the living room, where Charlie was putting together a train track, keeping half an eye on Dean who was curled up looking sorry for himself in Sam’s lap.

“Hiya Meg,” Sam welcomed, a small smile of relief dressing his face at the sight of her.

“Hey Sammy,” Meg smiled back kindly. She confidently walked further into the room and perched on the couch beside Sam and Dean. “How many times has he vomited since this morning then?”

“Four times,” Sam muttered sadly. “He can’t keep anything down.”

Meg frowned but regained her professionalism.

“Poor babe,” She muttered. “Let’s check him over.”

“Dean, baby,” Sam cooed, trying to coax Dean out from where he was hiding his face in Sam’s shoulder. Dean grumbled and began sobbing when Sam took him under the arms and repositioned him in his lap so he was now facing outwards. “I know, Daddy’s so mean. But Auntie Meg is here to make you all better.”

“Hiya Dean,” She smiled kindly, the smile she saved for all the littles.

Dean shook his head, trying desperately to return to the warmth that was Daddy’s chest, but Daddy’s arms were made of lead and he could only wriggle slightly, before giving up.

“I know you’re feeling poorly, baby boy,” She soothed, as she quickly reached into her first aid kit to bring out a thermometer. She ran her warm hand up and down the boys leg, as she scooted closer. “But we’re going to make you all better again. There, there we go.”

She made sure to keep repeating the message, to try and get the baby to understand that they were doing this for his benefit. But he really was little today, and he wasn’t taking a blind bit of notice. With Sam’s help, she managed to take the boy’s temperature despite how much he fought to get away.

“It’s high,” She noted with a small nod. The daddies knew this, having been checking every few hours. They had explained the babe’s symptoms to the nurse when they had called her begging for her opinion, and she had told them she’d be right over.  She didn’t like to think of her nephew poorly and refusing to help. He was family.

“Calm him down a minute, and then we’ll move on. We don’t want him too wound up; it won’t help either of us,” She ordered lightly. Sam went about cooing the boy, offering him a paci and cuddling him till he started to calm down. He was offering promises and just kept repeating to him that this was all to make him well again.

Charlie had abandoned her toys and was now standing slightly behind Cas, as if she was hiding. Cas himself hadn’t made it into the room much further than the doorway, watching on sadly, his heart clearly breaking for the poor babe.

“What’s she doing, Papa?” Charlie asked quietly, looking up at the man.

Meg smiled when she heard Cas starting to explain what Meg was here to do.

“Do you want to help?” Meg asked Charlie kindly. Cas had said something about Charlie being worried as well. And as much as the Daddies were worried, they could understand a bit better than their little. So, Meg decided to bring Charlie over, and she showed her all the different tools and equipment that she had brought with her.

Once Dean had settled down again, Meg brought out her stethoscope. She listened to the boys heart, before allowing Charlie a listen too. This time, Dean didn’t complain too much, just a whine at how cold the mental was.

Meg then looked inside the boys eyes, mouth and ears, before she made a decision.

“Honestly, guys,” She addressed the two Daddies. “I think it’s just a nasty old bug.”

“Oh thank god,” Sam breathed, clutching the boy closer to him, finally letting Dean snuggle back in like he had been before.

Cas finally made it further into the room and he stood behind the couch resting his hand on Dean’s head lightly.

“How long will it last, do you think?” He asked her.

“It’s hard to say. Could be 24 hours, could be 72.” Meg explained. “If it lasts any longer than that, or he stops taking water all together, get him to the Dr’s.”

-X-

Dean had slept most of the day, and so the Daddies were worried about how the night was going to go. And although they had taken it in turns to have naps themselves, neither of them had managed to get more than an hour at most and they were both shattered.

But, when it came to settling Dean down for the night, he went readily. He was well asleep by the time Cas lowered him in his crib, and he didn’t even fuss like usual when Cas took his hands away.

Charlie, however, was another matter. Sam and Cas both knew she was concerned about Dean, but she was pushing her luck after the 8th time she got out of bed to ‘check on him’.

Eventually, it got to the point where Sam didn’t even bother going back downstairs. In the last half an hour he’d been up and down almost 10 times and his patients were wearing thin. He waited just at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

It didn’t take her long to try her luck again. Only 4 minutes.

“Bed.”

She jumped and turned around. The colour had drained from her face, and her bottom lip began to wobble.

“But, but, but,” She stumbled, trying and failing to come up with another excuse. “Daddy! I wanna check on Dean.”

Sam stood up slowly and stalked towards her.

“Daddy has told you. Dean is fine. He is sleeping. If you keep going into the nursery to check on him, he’s going to wake up. And because he’s a little bit poorly right now, he needs as much sleep as he can get. Okay?”

Charlie nodded, but a tear slipped down her cheek. Sam sighed, softening his tone and wiping the tear away with his finger.

“Princess,” He hummed, crouching down in front of her and taking her hands. “Daddy’s sorry. He’s grumpy and tired and worried about Dean too.”

Sam paused for a moment, letting Charlie smile at what he had just admitted.

“Listen,” He started again. “We’ll go and check on Dean, _once_ , and then you must promise that you’ll stay in bed. Hey?”

“Okay,” Charlie nodded, sniffing slightly.

“Good girl,” Sam reached forward and pressed a kiss to her temple. He stood again and took Charlie into his arms as he did, positioning her comfortably on his hip.

When they reached the nursery, he pressed a finger to his lips to remind the girl that she had to be really quiet, and Sam gently pushed open the door.

The room was dark, but there was a soft glow. The elephant mobile above Dean’s head was still spinning and the soft music was still playing from it. The night lights around the room were on, giving the room a warm feel to it.

And Dean. Dean was curled up in on himself. He was fast asleep, content. Every few seconds he would suck lazily on the paci in his mouth, his breathing snuffled around it. He was holding his blanket close, against his cheek, using it almost like a pillow while the rest of it was over his shoulder.

“See, princess,” Sam whispered, reaching down and brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Dean’s eyes. “Dean’s fine.”

“Poorly Dean,” She commented, looking down over the bars from her position on Sam’s hip.

“He’s going to be just fine,” Sam promised her. “He hasn’t been sick since lunch time, remember?”

Charlie nodded.

“Okay. Come on then, say goodnight.”

“Night-night Dean,” Charlie whispered, blowing a kiss.

Sam smiled and then took Charlie back out the room and across the hall. He tucked her back into bed and reminded her that she had to stay in bed now. If she wanted anything she would have to come and see Daddy and Papa. She nodded, and settled down, looking like she was finally ready to fall asleep.

-X-

The night wasn’t as bad as it could have been, and Dean only woke a few times. The runny, messy diapers had stopped and so had the vomiting. And by the next evening, Dean’s temperature was finally getting back to normal. And so was he, with a bit more colour in his cheeks.

Sam and Cas were still tired, and it was clear that so was Dean, even though all he’d done over the last few days were sleep. Charlie was a lot better about everything, and Meg had checked in with them earlier to see how Dean was doing.

Dean had also begun to let his Daddies put him down for a little, and this made meal times and things easier; being able to sit Dean in his highchair while they ate.

And at dinner time that night, Dean, who was slightly older than he had been yesterday was watching his Daddy, Papa and Charlie eating their way through their yummy smelling lasagne.

“Dean?” He asked, pointing to the nearest plate; it was Charlie’s.

Charlie didn’t even stop to think, she automatically held out a piece of garlic bread to the baby. She always slipped the boy some food when she could, and the Daddies usually let it happen, but not today.

“No, Charlie!” Cas snapped, sharper than he meant to. Charlie withdrew her hand and the bread as if she’d been burnt. “Dean is too little for food right now.”

“Sorry,” Charlie whispered, placing the bread back on the side of her plate.

Dean’s eyes had welled with tears from where he had been so close to what he’d wanted.

“Dean?” He asked again, unable to get another word out, needing his Daddies to understand what he was saying.

“Not today, my Prince,” Sam soothed, standing up and snatching a clean bottle with him. He filled it half way with water and screwed the tap on tightly. He placed it on the boy’s tray and smiled sadly at him.

Dean sniffled, but he took the water ad started sucking it down gently.

He was certainly getting better, and it was nice to see him drinking more. Soon after their meal, Sam would feed Dean a bottle and put him to bed for the night. And then tomorrow morning, they’d try him again on something more solid.

It had been quite a journey with their poorly babe, and both Daddies were glad it was nearly over. It had caused them so much worry and heartache, making them feel so helpless, powerless and useless. They hated feeling like that, like they were unable to help their baby.

But they were happy to administer cuddles, warmth and love and had supplied endless amounts of the stuff. Dean had thrived from it, and Cas was sure that it had helped Dean get over his bug. They would do it all over again for him, without a doubt, just so long as he came out the other end smiling.

And while the two Daddies were already making plans for this never to happen again, they both knew it was inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
